1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a saxophone having an electronic musical keyboard attachment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The saxophone can be a cumbersome instrument to hold and play, making it difficult for a musician to play the saxophone while simultaneously playing an electronic musical keyboard or other instrument. Accordingly, it would be an advancement in the art if a musician would be able to play a saxophone while at the same time being able to play another instrument, or to obtain the sounds of another instrument, by playing an electronic musical keyboard capable of imitating the sounds of other instruments. The present invention described herein permits a musician to play a saxophone while simultaneously playing an attached electronic musical keyboard capable of producing various sounds.
Through the use of a musical instrument digital interface ("MIDI") connection to an electronic musical keyboard attachment, a musician is able to program a number of sounds that may be played using the keyboard. The advantage of using a MIDI connection is that both instruments can be played in real time, or live, since the use of the MIDI connection permits a musician to play the saxophone while simultaneously playing an electronic musical keyboard attachment, thereby being able to "sample," or play selected keys from the saxophone, that have been previously recorded. The use of the MIDI connection also allows a musician to play chords in real time.
The sounds are often digitally recorded on a computer, which may be connected to the electronic musical keyboard attachment using a MIDI connection. When the programmed keys are played by a musician, the sounds that have been assigned to a play through the depression of a particular key or keys on the electronic musical keyboard attachment can be played using the MIDI connection. Thus, it is possible for a musician playing a saxophone to accompany himself in real time on the saxophone, by playing prerecorded keys or chords on the electronic musical keyboard attachment using a MIDI connection. For a detailed description of MIDI connections, see the article entitled, "How Much For Just The Midi?," and the references cited therein, in the October 1989 issue of North Texas Computer Center Newsletter, "Benchmarks," which publication is incorporated herein by reference.
The prior art reveals attempts to connect electronic musical keyboards to instruments, but none to a saxophone. In addition, the prior art does not reveal the mounting system found in the present invention. Accordingly, the present invention would be an improvement to this art.
To be efficient, the electronic musical keyboard attachment should have keys of standard size, such as the keys often found on pianos or stand-alone keyboards. Also, due to the nature of the saxophone and the importance of balance to the instrument for a musician's comfort, any attachment must be lightweight and not interfere with the playing of the saxophone itself. In addition, the electronic musical keyboard attachment must be connected to the saxophone without deadening the sound quality of the saxophone.
Also, the electronic musical keyboard attachment must be conveniently located on the instrument and be capable of easy attachment and detachment from the instrument. The keys found on the electronic musical keyboard attachment should be readily visible to a musician while a musician is holding the saxophone in a normal playing position. Finally, the invention is designed for the electronic musical keyboard attachment to be played with the right hand. Since the left hand is responsible for the majority of sounds created by a saxophone, use of the right hand to play the electronic musical keyboard attachment affords a musician the greatest opportunity to play a saxophone while simultaneously playing a keyboard. The positioning of the present invention permits a saxophone to be played with the left hand while the right hand may play the electronic musical keyboard attachment.
All of these desirable qualities as stated above are provided by the invention and their incorporation into a practical working electronic musical keyboard mounting device for a saxophone represent the objects of the invention.